Execution is Final
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Link snuck Ralis out to Snowpeak. Everything went AMAZINGLY well... up until now. Link/Ralis VERY LIGHT FLUFF not even that Angst/friendship/romance ? Read and decide for yourselves! :D
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice and Consequence

**Hey guys! I know I've been dead for a while, but I was debating whether or not I should write this one. No one writes Ralis/Link, so I decided that I would write this after all. Please give me pointers, but please, I ask that there's no hate. Thankies!^^**

* * *

_Execution is Final_

The night Link asked Ralis to walk with him to Snowpeak, he wasn't planning anything big. He just felt like walking with someone, and Ralis was Someone that day. He didn't know it would turn out the way it did, it just… happened.

* * *

_"So, um… thanks for coming. I know you're busy, what, with all the royal duties you have."_

_"Nah, it's fine. I thought it'd be nice to come out into the open for a while, anyways."_

_"Yeah, it _is_ nice out, isn't it? …Ralis?"_

_"…Yes?"_

_"Have you ever been to Snowpeak?"_

_"No. My people never let me through the entrance. They said it'd be too cold, and I'd be hurt."_

_"Do you believe what they say?"_

_"Yes, I do. I've been taught that anything over or under 54 degrees was dangerous."_

_"Well… I guess today's a big day for you, then?"_

_"…In some way, I guess it is."_

_The two walked silently through the hole in the wall. As soon as they were a few feet into the entrance, the temperature changed. Ralis shivered and hugged his arms to his shoulders._

_"Are you ok? Should we stop?"_

_"N-n-no… I'm f-f-fine…"_

_"Are you positive? Because I'll turn around if you want me to."_

_"No, I'll pull through."_

_"I'm worried, though. I needed a jacket just so I could come up here. You aren't wearing _anything._"_

_The prince shivered again, but he shook his head and said that he was ok. Link decided to try and believe the boy, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen._

_Link came to the end of the tunnel first, and he felt the icy; cold snowflakes catch on his skin. He looked back at Ralis, who had frozen when he saw the white blanket that seemed to cover _everything.

_"Do we need to turn around now?"_

_"N-no… I-I'm fine…" _

_Link asked again, but the boy refused to turn back. He slipped one of his feet into the layer of snow, and not even seconds after his toes touched the ground, it came back up. He yelped and grabbed his foot, looking at it and trying not to cry. Link hurried over to him and kneeled onto the floor. He examined the boy's almost-frozen limb carefully._

_"It's ok. It isn't burned or anything serious… Here, take my jacket. I'll carry you the rest of the way."_

_The Hylian pulled the thick coat around Ralis, and picked him up into his arms. The boy was very light, so he wasn't a hassle to carry. The only time it was difficult was when Link had to climb hills and move higher up on the mountain. Thankfully, halfway up, Ralis had fallen asleep. That jacket must've been warm… Ever so often, the boy would make little noises that made Link chuckle. He looked so comfortable like that, all wrapped up in a big, black, furry coat. Link smiled and continued making his way up the mountain. _

* * *

_"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up. We're here."_

_"Hm? Oh, really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you want your jacket back?"_

_"No, not yet."_

_Link carried Ralis further up, onto the very top, so they could see everything. To his surprise, he was greeted by Yeto, who just so happened to be watching the stars with his wife that night._

_"Oh, Link! You watch stars, too, uh! …Huh? What this?" The yeti moved the jacket out of Ralis' face, and he shot an expression of happiness. Link became a bit worried. This guy didn't even know proper English. What could he be happy about now? _

_"You bring another fish for Yeto to cook, now? Good Link!"_

_"Wha- NO! You _cannot_ eat him! What is _wrong _with you?"_

_"It is not fish?"_

_"No! …Well, yes, but no! And NO you can't eat him! What the hell, man?"_

_Ralis stirred at the sudden noises around him, "Link, is there something wrong?"_

_"No, I was just going to go somewhere more… SAFE." The hero walked on, and eventually got high enough and far enough from Yeto as he desired. He was just happy that the sun hadn't come up yet. He woke Ralis from his slumber so he could see the lights above them._

_"Yeah? What is it?"_

_"Look. This is what we came here for. If you don't hurry, you'll miss it."_

_"Hm?" The prince opened his eyes, and left them open. He gazed above, into the stars. Flashes of blue, green, purple, and so many other colors hovered above them. It looked like a giant blanket being woven in the sky. He smiled lightly, "My mother showed me these… she'd tell me that the gods and goddesses were sewing the sky back together."_

_"That's cool. I never thought of it like that." _

_"Yeah… I miss her… but I know not to cry. She's in a better place." _

_"Yeah…"_

_"…I'm glad I'm here… with you."_

_"Hm?"_

_"You make everything safe again. You're like my mother, but in a way, you're just a little better."_

_"How's that?"_

_"Because you're a rule breaker."_

_"Ha, ha very funny."_

_"You are! I mean, you_ know _I wasn't supposed to be out tonight, but you came for me anyways."_

_"Well, yeah, I did."_

_"I hope that this never ends. I hope that it's just us forever, watching the gods mend the sky."_

_Link smiled. Ralis was such an innocent boy. He didn't deserve to have the weight of his kingdom on him at such an early age. He needed a childhood, but he couldn't have one. He needed a mother, but he _didn't_ have one. He needed friends, but he wasn't allowed to make them. He was so locked up, but yet, he was so free. Who could honestly say they lived like he did? Who could HONESTLY say that they ruled a kingdom?_

_"Link, the people will be looking for me if we don't go soon."_

_"I know. I was just hoping we'd never have to come down."_

_"…Me too…" Ralis looked at Link for a moment before giving him a light kiss on the cheek._

_"I..."_

_"…I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. You saved me when I was dying, you gave me courage when I had none, and you even saved my _people_. You've always showed up right on time, and you come to the Domain every time I ask. You refer to me as 'Highness', even when I ask you not to, and most of all, you love me. You love me like my mother did, and for that, I thank you."_

_Link smiled inwardly. He wrapped his coat around Ralis just a little tighter than before. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and looked at the boy. "Rest now. We'll be home soon."_

* * *

The guards were frantic as soon as Link walked into the throne room.

"The prince!"

"Oh, gods! Where has he been?"

"Is he dead?"

A shriek of panic ran through the crowd of Zora people. Link reassured them, "He's just sleeping. Don't wake him."

The crowd became quieter, but they were still worried.

"How would you know all this?"

"Well," Link confessed, "I was with him this whole time. I was the one who snuck him out."

The people gasped silently.

"Traitor! He's freezing cold! Were you trying to kill him?"

"What? No!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"I just thought that…"

"…No! you shall not speak unless spoken to! You are hereby banished from Zora's Domain for 100 years!"

"But I'll be dead by then!"

"Then you shall be banished for eternity!"

"No!"

"It is a law! You shall be watched for. If you so much as come near our river, we'll hang you!"

"That's just a little extreme, now, don't you think?"

"You tried to kill our prince! Our RULER! Was that your intentions, boy?"

"No! Of course not! I just…"

"…Send him out!"

"No! No, I'll do anything! Please! No!"

* * *

_*five months later…_

Link snuck into Ralis' bedroom. It was risky, but why did it matter anymore? He dropped off a note wrapped in seaweed. It smelled like flowers. It smelled like Ralis. He took one last smell of the air around him. It would be his last pleasant gulp of it.

Ralis walked into his room sluggishly. Ever since he woke up and found out what happened, he hadn't been the same. He looked on his dresser with a depressed look in his eyes. He walked over and looked into the mirror. The bags under his eyes had become dark and puffy. He began to get migraine headaches at least once every week. The veins popped from the sides of his head. He looked down onto the desk and saw something. It was a little piece of paper, all wrapped up and sealed perfectly. he opened and let his eyes trail down the page slowly.

_Ralis,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be sinking down to the bottom of the throne room. I didn't want to go, but I was going to die anyways, right? Don't come looking for me. I'll be dead, and I don't want you to see that. Just remember me as I was. Remember our times together, Ralis. Hey, for all we know, the gods might mend the sky for you again._

_I'm so sorry. I really am, but I couldn't stand being away from you. It was wrenching on my heart too much for me to live any longer. I could feel myself slipping away a little more with each day that passed. I looked in the mirror, and I only saw you. Other times, I felt that a piece of me was missing. I could almost touch the place that my heart should've been in. I felt like dying right there, in my room. But I wanted to see you one last time before I went. I know it was wrong to sneak into your room, but hey, you know me, I'm the rule breaker, remember? Tell the gods next time that you want me to have a repaired heart, ok? And tell them that you want one, too. Will you promise me that? Promise me, ok?_

_Please don't kill yourself after reading this. I'd hate to know I did that to you. I care too much, Ralis. I love you too much. Back at Snowpeak, I wanted to tell you about everything I wanted you to see with me. I wanted to show you all the fish, I wanted you to meet all my friends, and I wanted you to come horseback riding with me one day. But you know, I guess that life isn't fair to people like us, right?_

_I've always wanted to have someone I could call 'sweetheart', and now I realize that you were that person all along. I feel so stupid now. I wish I could've realized what we had before I ruined it. If I hadn't snuck you out, we'd still be able to see each other. I had no idea that I could destroy something so powerful… love. That's it. I ruined our love, didn't I? I probably ruined it even more by killing myself, huh? Yeah, I'm pretty stupid now that I think about it. I probably had a million secrets to tell you, and even I didn't know about them. I hope you keep yourself happy, Ralis. I know I failed at that, so I don't want you doing the same. I know you'll grow up and be a beautiful boy who's passionate about what he does. You'll be the best ruler in all of Hyrule. I promise, alright? You'll be even better than Princess Zelda._

_I love you, sweetheart._

_Link_

_P.S. Keep my jacket. I don't need it anymore. It'll keep you warm. Don't ever forget me, ok? That's the only promise you have to make me. I love you so much…_

Ralis stared at the piece of paper with tears in his eyes. Drops of salty water fell from his eyes and landed onto the floor. He collapsed beside his bed and began to cry uncontrollably. Link… killed himself. Killed himself!

"Oh, gods, why? Why did it have to be him? Of all people, it's him! Why? Tell me why!"

Ralis ran into the throne room and dove into the water. He swam to the very bottom and saw… there, he saw…

The pale figure among the coral floated just above the sand. Ralis grabbed him and pulled him out of the water.

"Link? Oh, gods Link, talk to me! Breathe! Please! I didn't mean for this to happen! Wake up! Wake up…" The Zora murmured words so quietly that nobody could hear them. "Please don't leave me here… I don't want to live without you… please come back… L-Link…"

_End._

* * *

**So there it is. :'( **

**Link dies, and Ralis is left to live without him. *crying uncontrollably* WHYDAFUCKDIDITHAVETOBELINK?**

**Should I do another chapter?**

**Ralis: Hell yes you should!**

**Me: Shut up. I'm not talking to you. *ahem* If I should make another chapter, leave me a comment telling me what it should be about. Thank you for reading! Review plz :D!**


	2. Chapter 2: Life in Death

**So you guys, one of you had an idea about chapter 2. I'd already thought about writing about that, but since someone else wants is on virtual paper, I shall write it. :D I love all you people on this wonderful website :D (except haters. They're a lot like Ghirahim. They shouldn't be there, harassing people, but they are.)**

* * *

After Link passed on, Ralis couldn't help but feel dead inside. It had been 3 months since Link died. 3 months since Ralis plunged into the water and pulled him out. 3 months… 3 agonizing months. Ralis considered keeping his people happy, but how can you keep someone happy when _you_ aren't happy? He tried to follow Link's instructions about not killing himself, but it was times like these when he just couldn't bear it anymore. He thought of grabbing a rope and doing it, but that just wasn't the way he wanted to die. He wanted his peace in a familiar place. A place that he would never go on his own. A place he would _never_ go without Link.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance to Snowpeak. Yes, this was how he'd die. He'd go in the silence. He'd die in the snow. He trekked upwards until he reached the tunnel's exit. He walked out into the world and felt the snowflakes hit his skin. They burned so sweetly when they hit him. He flinched a little, but he smiled. He wasn't ready yet. He had to do something before he left. He walked back to his watery home, and in his room he began to write,

_Link,_

_I'm miserable without you. I can't breathe most of the time. I'm dying, Link. Dying because I love you too much. I miss you too much. I disobeyed you. I have to be honest. I pulled your body from your resting place. I tried to revive you, and I'm considering killing myself. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I didn't mean it, ok? I just really want you back. Really, I do. Please, don't ever leave me. Stay in my heart, Link. We'll be together soon, I promise._

_You're my hero, always._

_Ralis_

He placed the note in a bottle, filled the bottle with sand, and let it sink to the bottom of the throne room. His eyes watered as he watched it descend. They'd see each other very, very soon, yes, but watching the bottle sink made him depressed inside. He looked away and got up off the floor. He was heading back to the place he would rest. He'd stay there for a millennia, but he'd be with Link for an eternity, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Here he was. The icy cold air froze him with each step he took. The snowflakes burned his skin ever so slightly. He finally decided that his time was now. What was worth living for? All he had was his people. He had no mother, no father, no sisters or brothers, and he didn't have Link. He sighed and slipped his feet under the blanket of snow. He cringed, but he left them there. He slowly eased himself down into the snow, and he lied there, feeling the sweet burning sensation that would take him away. First it was his fingers and toes. Then, it was his whole lower body and his arms. After that, it was his whole upper body. After a few moments of waiting, he could feel the numbness crawling up his spine. The gods were mending the sky above him. His eyes brimmed with tears. With his last breaths, he whispered, "I'll see you soon… sweetheart."

He smiled for the last time, and he let his face freeze like that. He closed his eyes and let his whole body go numb. He slipped away in the silence, and above him, the gods sewed the sky, and Link's heart, back together.

* * *

"Where's the prince?"

"I haven't seen him all day."

"He disappeared while the guards were away, didn't he?"

"Oh no, he's missing! Gather the people!"

An alarm sounded outside, and it echoed through the whole domain. The people gasped and swam up into the throne room. They yelled, cried, and gasped. They were becoming frantic and angry.

"Where is our prince?"

"Alright, alright! Everyone gather into four groups! Group one, check the upper river! Group two, check Hyrule Field! Group three, grab your coats and furs, and check Snowpeak!"

* * *

Ralis awakened in a new place. It was warm and cozy, and it looked a lot like a house in Ordon.

"Where am I? Link, are you here?"

His voice stirred the figure sitting in a chair by the fire. "Ralis?"

"…L-Link?"

"What in the- I must be dreaming."

"Oh, gods… it _is_ you. What are you…?"

Link stared at the Zora for a moment. All this just _couldn't _be real. He was dead, and Ralis was alive, wasn't he?

"You're alive. I'm dead… how did you get here?"

"I'm _not_ alive, Link…"

"Y-you mean…?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disobey you. Please don't hurt me."

"…Why in the world would I hurt you? I love you too much. I'd never hurt you."

"…So this isn't a dream?"

"No! This is all real. I promise you that."

It took a few moments for all of this to register in Ralis' mind, but when it did, Link got the biggest hug he'd ever received. The Zora cried into his shoulder and soaked his clothes with tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I just… I can't believe that you're here…"

Link smiled. It was all going to be alright. He wouldn't have to wait for what seemed like 100 years just so he could see Ralis again. He hugged the boy tighter and cried a few tears himself.

"I missed you."

"Same here. I thought I'd have to wait forever for you"

"Yeah, I know."

The two laughed silently for a while. Link sat back in his chair, and pulled Ralis up into his arms. The two warmed themselves by the fire, and as Ralis laid there, Link thought to himself about what a good life they would have here, in a world that looked just like the first one, but was better in so many ways.

* * *

"Sir, we've found the prince."

"How is he? Is he alright?"

"No, sir. He's dead…"

A shriek of panic and sadness crashed and echoed through the domain.

"What will we do now?"

"No one can rule us now! How will we manage?"

"Everyone, calm down! I'm sure our prince is in a much better place. He's with his mother. He's with that human boy, Link. Now I realize that we were wrong to separate the two. I saw Prince Ralis growing weaker by the day, but I didn't know that he would take his own life. We shall hold a ceremony to mourn his loss in this world, and celebrate the new one he has in the next world."

* * *

"I'm sure your people are frantic."

"Yes, they are… but I can only hope that they can regain their strength and move on."

"Yeah…"

"I can't fix it now. I care about them, but really, they need to carry on with their lives. I'm just another person. People die every day, and others get over their death, so I hope _my _people can get over mine."

"Yes… but this isn't a time for worry."

"No, it's not. You're right."

"…I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here, too. I missed you so much, Link."

"Death is peaceful, yes?"

"Yes… it is." The boy wrapped his arms around Link's neck and pulled himself closer to him. He quickly kissed the hero on the lips, and laid back down in his arms.

"I still don't know what to say when you do that."

"That was another thank you. This time it was for you always being the one who loves me, until the end. This _was _the end, in a way, so I mean that literally."

"Thanks. but this isn't the end. This is the beginning of a new beginning."

"Yes... and I'm glad that's what it is."

"Life doesn't stop at death."

"That makes _no _sense at all..."

"I know. You should rest. I'll put you in bed. It's getting late."

Link carried Ralis to his bed, and he placed him in gently. He pulled the covers over the Zora and kissed him goodnight. He crawled under the sheets himself, and slept next to the prince.

Ralis was happier in his new home, he felt free to be a child there. When he _did _ miss his people, Link always reassured him. When he cried for his mother, Link was the one there to comfort him. When he seemed the least bit upset, _Link_ was the one who fixed it and made him happy again.

The hero was happier in the new place as well. He loved being around Ralis, and he loved hearing him talk. He always listened, and it would stay like that forever. Link smiled lightly. This would be different. It would be better. It would be newer. _That _was a promise.

Execution was final,

but pain was not.

* * *

**So guys, Link and Ralis get their happy ending after all. Even when the world was dark, and you were becoming discouraged, the author decided to become your savior and let them both live (somehow) :D**

**I love all of my readers! And I love for being a dear and letting me publish my work!**

**I thank Vembra Isles for giving me the idea to write this next chapter.**

**P.S. I know chapter 2 is split into a lot of parts. Don't judge me! :D**

**P.S. I don't like the new format for the website (with the pictures and the description being at the front of the story when u click on it) -_- Damn you, updates…**

**LUV U GUYS! **

**R&R PLZ! :D**


End file.
